Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Battler High Schoolers
by Icepearl
Summary: After the quest to save Olympus, all the demigods went back to their normal lives. That means that Annabeth goes to San Francisco and Percy to New York. When they are finally reunited, they battle against the wrath, envy and appreviation of gods, goddesses, mortals and other demigods.
1. Bully Showdown

**Percy's POV**

"Hi Perrrrrrrrrrcyyyyyy."

I signed. "Seriously, Helen. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah! Me!" A girl chirped.

I turn around to face a girl with three pounds of makeup on her face, standing in two inch platform shoes and wearing a strapless dress that showed off way too much cleavage. "No, her name is Annabeth Chase. Last time I checked, your name is Helen Fatastic."

"Come on, Percy. Everyone knows that Anniebella Chess is just a girl you made up to ward of others. I even dumped my boyfriend for you. And the whole school knows that I'm the prettiest girl in the city. Heck, my mom's a supermodel." Helen replied putting her hands on Percy's chest.

"Annabeth Chase is an intelligent girl. If you don't believe, look at the pictures me and Grover took with her." I opened my locker to show Helen the photos but she just closed it.

"Yeah right. You photoshopped it with Goater. It's a total fake."

"Yeah, by how much?" A voice replied and a pair of hands came out of nowhere and shoved Helen away from me. Helen stumbled into her large group of minions.

**Annabeth's POV**

Today's my first day at Goode High School. My mother (who is Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom) wanted me to be close so I could help with the redesigning of Mount Olympus (which is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building). As I walked into Goode High, lots of guys whistled and the girls glared. Seriously, don't people here have anything else to do other then check out a hottie? Whatever. Nobody can ever compare to_ my _Seaweed Brain.

"Hi, I'm new. Can you show me the way to the office?" I asked a normal looking girl.

"Of course. My name is Jessica by the way."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Do you happen to know Percy Jackson?" She asked quite excitedly.

"Why do you ask?" I asked a little suspicious of her. The only strangers that happened to know the names Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were monsters.

"There's a boy named Percy Jackson here and he rejects every girl that ask him out. He says he has a girlfriend in San Francisco named Annabeth Chase." She explained.

"That's me." I said. Whew. Thank god she wasn't a monster. I'll get kicked out of here before I even get to start a class. We walked turned left at the end of the hallway and went into the office.

"Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm new." I said to the administrator.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Kelly. This is your packet. There's forms that need to be filled out, your locker combination and number as well as your schedule. Have a Goode day!" She said with a smile.

"OMG!" Jessica squealed. "You are so damn lucky. Your locker is right next to Percy Jackson's locker."

I grinned. But as we walked towards my locker, the grin vanished from my face. There, standing right next to _my _Seaweed Brain was a girl who didn't know what's good for her. As Jessica and I walked closer, I heard Percy arguing with the slutty girl and she had her hands on his chest.

"Yeah right. You photoshopped that with Goater. It's a total fake."

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over and shoved that slut away from Percy. "Yeah, by how much?" I asked innocently.


	2. Beaten Down

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth was shining like the sun in my eyes. No offense Apollo. "Annabeth!" I shouted with absolute joy. I pulled her in for a kiss.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so surprised when Percy kissed me so suddenly. But I wanted to show that just who Percy's real girlfriend is. Not photoshopped and with a fake tan and like, 30 pounds of make up on her face. So I kissed Percy back full on the lips for almost a minute. Then we pulled apart to take a breath. When we look at the crowd that had gathered, they looked away in embarrassment.

"You can't kiss my boyfriend!" That girl shrieked.

Percy smiled and hastened to make introductions. "Helen Fatastic, this is my real girlfriend Annabeth Chase from San Francisco. Annabeth Chase, this is Helen Fatastic, the girl who tried to make me dump you."

I a fake a smile at Helen and stretched out my hand to shake hers. "Please to make your acquaintance." I said pleasantly. "Percy told me a lot about you over the phone and IM."

Helen looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What did he say about me?" She smirked.

"He said that there was a pretty and spoiled rotten girl who won't stop pestering him to dump me." As her smile fell off her face, it appeared on mine.

"You liar!" Helen screamed and tried to slap me but I anticipated her move, grabbed her hand and flipped her onto her back.

"Violence won't solve anything." I said coolly. "Next time you try to hurt me or any of my friends, I won't go easy on you again."


	3. Plotting Revenge

**Helen****'****s POV**

Damn that bitch! She had some nerve to humiliate me! Let's see how she likes it when she sees Percy cheating on her.

"Come one, everyone. We are going to hold a PJFC meeting. (PJFC=Percy Jackson Fan Club)" I said calmly to the 37 girls in the club.

The club room was covered in pictures of Percy when he was swimming, driving his car, walking in the hallways, eating lunch, and etc.

"We must stop that Anniebella Chess from hogging Percy!" I said firmly, slapping my hand on the table. Shouts of encouragement filled the room. I smiled. Soon that bitch is going to feel the wrath of 38 jealous girls. And we all know that girls are the most vicious when filled with envy.

"First, we must find out her greatest weakness. Something that's really embarrassing and humiliating for her and make Percy ditch her." A girl named Joyce said.

"Someone will have to stalk her and take note of her every move," her twin sister, Joy, suggested. "Any volunteers?"

Lots of girls raised their hands. I made a schedule with everyone. That'll teach her, I thought, not to mess with the PJFC girls.


End file.
